Your New Guardian
by WaterDragonMaverick
Summary: There are stories all through Remnant. Ones of heroes, some of legends, and even some that are never even heard of by man. Let's see how one of these stories affected another one and branch off from there.


Okay people, I have decided to write up a little fic of my OC's. For this one, I will be focusing on two of my RWBY Original Characters, Terracotta Gaia and Ivy Dahlia Holstein. Hope you enjoy this story about the two Faunus.

Also, just in case, **trigger warnings for sexual assault and attempted rape.**

It was a regular day for Ivy and she was enjoying herself. Being tasked by her parents to head into town for some shopping, the young woman easily completed her task and headed off to her family's farm. As she headed down the back roads that lead to her home, Ivy soon noticed that she had some unwanted company. Because of her figure, beautiful face, and choices of fashion, Ivy always did get looks from everybody she met. While she was flattered by it growing up, it also attracted some different 'suitors' who didn't see her as an equal. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys," said one of the four men that walked towards her.

"Looks like we have a lost little cow," said the second as he strolled behind the Faunus girl. Ivy noticed that this one had a shaved head while the others had different hair colors.

"Would you look at the udders on her," the third thug with red hair lecherously said. With that perverted comment, Ivy rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust at his words. Normally, she was okay with guys looking at her, but racist pigs like these men are one of the people she couldn't stand.

"There's a cow? Where? I just see the pretty girl," the last one said. Ivy could tell he was less bright than the others, but still could be trouble for her despite the genuine complement she heard from him.

Not bothering with the quartet in front of her, Ivy just kept trying to move forward and head home. "Look, I don't have time for you idiots. I have to get home," Ivy said as she tried to move around the thugs. However, the bald one grabbed her by the wrist.

"I don't think so, Bessy," the pinball head said as he tightened his grip.

"My name is Ivy, you creeps," the Faunus girl said as she attempted to pull away. However, the baldy kept holding onto her.

"Ooh, fiery! I like that," said the thug who commented on her breasts.

The leader of the group walked forward and stated, "This is going to be fun."

"Nobody answered my question," the dimwit of the group said as he just followed his buddies.

Ivy continued to break free, but wasn't having any luck. "Just let me through. I need to get back to my farm," Ivy exclaimed. However, Baldy and Dimwit just held her arms back while the leader and the other guy approached from the front. "LET GO OF ME," the Faunus girl shouted as she kicked the third thug in the crotch as hard as she could.

As the punk fell to the ground, the leader reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. "You shouldn't have done that, dairy cow," he said as he pressed the flat of the blade against Ivy's neck. Moving the blade to her side, the leader placed the blade under Ivy's shirt. "Now, let's see what the goods are like where you're from," he commented as he cut Ivy's upper garments to pieces.

As the cloth and fabric fell to the ground, Ivy could only stare in fear at the people assaulting her. She stood there in only her shoes and jean cutoffs seeing that the man she downed had a knife and gun hidden in his jacket. As the thugs closed in on Ivy, she could barely speak because she was too scared. In a barely audible whisper, she called out, "Please… help me…"

"I suggest that you leave the girl alone," a mysterious and deep new voice said to the group. As Ivy and the punks searched for the voice, they saw that it came from an imposing male figure with a sword over his shoulder.

The man was easily identifiable as a Faunus from the large bull horns on his head that added 6 inches to his already menacing height of 7 feet. His muscular body and scars showed that he was some sort of trained warrior with lots of experience. But, the most terrifying thing about him was that despite the emotionless look on his face, his red eyes seemed to glow bright to indicate anger towards the rapists.

"Another Faunus," the leader stated to his friends. Pulling out a second butterfly knife, he addressed the others. "Come on, we can take him!" at their leader's words, the thugs released Ivy from their grip and pulled out their weapons to fight the Faunus man.

Sighing, the Bull Faunus just stared at them. "I knew that you would do that," he said as he placed his blade into the ground. Rushing at the thugs, the man slugged the leader hard enough to leave a small crater in the ground. As the others tried to shoot at him with their guns, the Faunus disappeared from sight. Confused by what happened, Baldy and Dimwit were clueless as they looked around. Taking their current state as an opportunity, the Faunus grabbed them by the heads and smashed their skulls together.

As the two recoiled in pain, the leader and the redhead went after their opponent. Raising his arms, the minotaur-like man blocked their knife strikes and he countered by grabbing the redhead's gun. Crushing it in his grip, the Faunus not only destroyed the weapon, but also crippled Red more. While Red screamed in pain, he was lifted up by the red-eyed male with one hand and thrown into Baldy. Dimwit decided that it would be a good idea to punch his enemy because he lost his guns after he was hurt.

As the thug punched the Faunus, the latter only looked down with an expression that could be described as 'Was that supposed to do anything?' and looked back at Dimwit with a bored look. Throwing punch after punch against him, Dimwit wasn't doing any damage to the Faunus at all. Kicking the punk away, the Faunus was hit by the group's leader and got nicked by the butterfly knife. Turning around, the warrior was staring down the leader and grabbed the thug by the face. Throwing him into his friends, the Faunus only cracked his knuckles and popped his neck before continuing his beatdown on the rapists.

Ivy was covering herself and could only stare in awe and shock at how well the Faunus man was fighting. After a few more minutes of excessive violence, the four thugs were in a bloody and bruised pile with broken bones. Dusting off his hands and collecting his sword, the Faunus approached Ivy and spoke to her, "Are you alright, miss?"

At the time, both parties realized Ivy's current state of dress and looked away from each other. "Umm… yeah… I-I'm okay now," Ivy said as she was embarrassed from being seen like the way she was by a very handsome and strong man that saved her. During her mess of thoughts while looking away from her savior, Ivy felt something a bit heavy placed around her shoulders.

Looking at it, she noticed that it was the Faunus' red trenchcoat. "It's a bit big, but I think it'll do for now," he said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Seeing the man who saved her without his coat on had Ivy blushing like a schoolgirl and hiding her face in the jacket.

"Thanks… for everything back there," Ivy said as she walked alongside her hero.

"Well, when you're a Huntsman, you deal with more than just would-be rapists. Those guys are lucky that I only did that much to them. If they were Creatures of Grimm, I wouldn't have held back like I did," the Bull Faunus explained.

"They deserved what they got though… I'm Ivy Dahlia Holstein, by the way," Ivy introduced herself.

"Terracotta Gaia. Nice to meet you, Miss Holstein," the Faunus introduced himself.

"Please… Just call me Ivy," the Faunus girl blushed as she spoke up again. Terracotta just smiled at her until she noticed something. "You're bleeding," Ivy gasped.

"Hmm. Would you look at that," Terra noticed his small cut from the fight earlier and dismissed it.

Ivy grabbed Terra's hand to lead him forward. "Come on, my family's farm is just up ahead," she stated as she guided the behemoth of a man. The two soon came across a sign and gate that read, 'Plum Blossom Farms'. Leading Terra into her house, Ivy got the first aid kit and treated his wounds.

After patching him up, Ivy put the kit away and went to get changed. When she came down in a new dress, Terra was just sitting on the couch and was using his Scroll. Ivy sat down next to him and asked, "So, I guess you'll be leaving now?"

Looking out the window, Terra took in the view that he could see of the farm and turned back to Ivy. "I am a Huntsman and have other jobs to do, but I don't know… I would like to see the landscape for myself. And you would be surprised as to how many farms can be under the threat of Grimm attacks," Terra stated. Terra had a small smile on his face when he saw the hopeful look in Ivy's beautiful green eyes. "You never know when you need a guardian."

Smiling at Terra's words, Ivy took him to explore the property. As they toured the breathtaking landscape, the both of the of them had the same thought. "This is going to be wonderful."


End file.
